


I can't let you go.

by Mutterjager



Category: Metro 2033 - All Media Types
Genre: BUT ITS A SPIN OFF, M/M, SET AFTER THEIR FIGHT, Slow Burn, THE GAY RUSSIANS BACK AT IT AGAIN, edgy in parts, oh boy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutterjager/pseuds/Mutterjager
Summary: Artyom didn't know why he saved Pavel. He was a traitor! He back-stabbed him! Yet here they were. It was so hard not to slip back into familiar ways, but shit happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> where my metro fans at? we need to revive this community, ALSO WHOOP BC A NEW GAME IS COMING OUT!

Artyom...? Wha...I don't understand.." Pavel was sitting on the ground, his back pressed against the wall as he slouched from the drowsiness currently overtaking his mind. He could hardly see from the dust and fog coating the inside plexiglass of his gasmask. 

Artyom looked up from his spot around the meager fire he had started not too long ago. This was the first time he had seen any signs Pavel was even alive besides his breathing and heartbeat. He regarded the roughed up communist with a carefully articulated gaze, his poker face keeping up his facade of being perfectly cool and collected. "Pavel." The name slid off his tongue, short and crisp, devoid of emotion or bias. 

Artyom had chosen a very secluded spot to set up a makeshift standard metro style army tent and a modest fire. The building used to be a bank, but after being hit by a nuclear bomb it was reduced to just three crumbling walls and a fourth being just a few bricks. The location of the encampment was far enough away that the smoke and fire wouldn't be noticed but close enough that Artyom and Pavel could make it back to the metro in a day or two. The creatures of the surface would stay away from Artyom, the bodies of several dead Watchmen littered with 7.62mm holes saw to that. 

Night was at its peak, everywhere the light of the fire didn't touch was black as pitch. The milk white moon, hanging in the sky as if suspended by a string, was no help to providing any sort of luminosity on the broken tattered wasteland of Moscow. 

Artyom hadn't been able to figure out where he and Pavel would hide during the day, but that was a problem for dawn. 

After being awake for ten or so minutes, Pavel spoke to his once close comrade. "Ath- Uh, Artyom, what happened..?" All he could recall was shooting at Artyom around the corners of the old apartment complex where he made his last stand. He knew Artyom killed all his men, so why was he spared? And why wasn't Artyom in the metro on his way to the Rangers? What happened to D6? It didn't add up.. 

Instead of answering Pavel's question, Artyom just gave him a very sober look before turning away again. The crackle and pops of the fire was all Pavel got in response. 

Sighing in a mix of disappointment, sleepiness, and confusion, Pavel settled back against the wall and shut his eyes; willing sleep to overtake him. 

••••••••••••

A hand roughly shook Pavel awake, he gasped in surprise before looking up with wild eyes to see Artyom looming above him. "C'mon, we have to go." The Ranger told him, before bending down and picking Pavel up like he weighed nothing. 

"I- okay, you got me, that's good," Pavel was a bit surprised from the action but quickly got over it. "Didn't realize you were this strong, huh chuvak?" 

Artyom remained stone faced as he picked his way down the rubble of the building. Pavel's jokes and banter were not going far, and they both understood that quickly. It was just too soon..

The arrival of dawn was nearing and Artyom needed to find a place to shield him and Pavel from the blinding rays of the sun. After the apocalypse, the ozone had became very broken up with huge holes in it that allowed radioactive and infrared waves to pass through. 

 

Artyom finally decided that an old house on the outskirts of town was suitable for now. After a quick run down of the home, no threats were discovered. It was a simple home. Two bedroom, two bath. Not that it mattered now, but to Artyom it was interesting. 

“Nice house..” Pavel sat on the half decayed couch, his hands resting neatly in the center of his lap, his leg bouncing from nerves and excess energy. 

Artyom set his gun against the wall, not even bothering to put the safety on, but leaving it on full automatic. Never knew what could happen. He then sat across from Pavel, on a battered armchair, covered in mold and half burnt, but you can't complain in a post apocalyptic world. 

Pavel and Artyom stayed silent for a while. But, after five or so minutes, Pavel felt like the silence was suffocating him. Artyom’s chilling aura making the communist feel on edge. 

“Artyom. I know I've really fucked up here and I-” 

“Pavel, you betrayed me.” Artyom looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Pavel could see the hurt in those olive green orbs, and it hurt him too. 

“Yes- well, Artyom, I.. I had to stay loyal to the Red Line! My entire life is dedicated, my fath-”

“Who saved you from the Reich? Who, Pavel? Me or the Red Line?” 

“Artyom..please. I didn't want to. I.. really didn't want to. I know you know that deep down! I didn't have a choice infront of my men! And by the time I did carry out my betrayal, it was too late to say sorry after you killed my comrades and went after me. What was I supposed to do?” 

“You made your choice.” Artyom’s shoulders slumped because he did know Pavel didn't want to kill him. He knew it, the Dark One had told him and he realized he wanted to forgive Pavel. Even after he betrayed him and his friendship. But he couldn't. Whether it was pride, the hurting, or the fact that Artyom maybe thought he had changed Pavel. 

Maybe that somehow Pavel would go with him, the fantasy world they had created while traveling together, that they were equals and friends. Shattered. How could he be so stupid? He was a Ranger! Pavel was a communist! But, even after everything… what he wanted most was them to be friends. Blur the line between reality and fantasy just one more day. 

They sat in silence again. This time it was different. Pavel stared down at his boots, and the thick dust slowly spiraling in the air from where it had become stirred up. Artyom crossing his arms infront of his chest, head bowed in defeat and trying desperately to stay angry at the man across from him. 

“Artyom… why did you save me? Why are we here…?” 

Artyom knew this question had been bouncing around the commies head. Honestly, the Ranger didn't know the true answer himself. 

“It just, didn't feel right to let you die like a dog.” Artyom then added angrily, “I’m starting to regret it.” 

Pavel heard the change in tone, he knew Artyom better than anyone else by now. “But, why are we here? You could have left me. Went back to the metro, it doesn't add u-”

“I couldn't go back. How would I explain you? How would I explain how I took mercy on a major of the Red Line?” Artyom’s arms now rested on the armrests, his hands digging into the armrests from frustration. 

A screech was then suddenly heard, high pitched and fucking pissed. It ripped through the delicate atmosphere they had been sharing, returning them both back to the material world. 

A creature, pitch black with knobbly horns all over its back, crawled out from a space between the floor boards by Artyom. It was the size of a dog, with fangs sticking out from all directions of its gnarled and scarred muzzle. Grey spittle hung in trails from its snarling mouth, tiny beady green eyes staring at the Ranger. 

Against all his training, Artyom was frozen in the chair. Maybe it was from the previous derailing situation with Pavel, maybe it was from his utter lack of sleep, or maybe just shock, but the Ranger couldn't do anything but stare. 

Pavel, however, reacted quickly. He sprang up from the couch, half-leaping half-running to the gun leaning up on the wall. 

But the creature had already flung itself at Artyom before Pavel could take aim. It's front legs wrapping around Artyom and by weight alone, knocked him off the side of the chair. They fell onto the floor together, the animal sinking it's disgusting mutilated nubby claws into Artyom’s shoulders. It's stained yellow teeth ripped at his uniform and gear. Tearing it and jostling Artyom from the violent movement. 

Artyom grabbed at it, trying to push it away, but he wasn't strong enough or in a good position. 

Pavel aimed again, not wanting to miss. He focused, then pulled the trigger.


End file.
